Why us?
by Hungary101
Summary: Ilke and Romy, the new nations, fall into the world meeting. It has been decided that they will stay at other nations their house, to get to know them better. Look how the two sister learn secrets, survive poisend food, Germany's daily activities and freaky bff's, Denmarks harassing hand and akward realationships. Rated T for language and France. CanadaxOC, RussiaxOC and GermanyxOC
1. Chapter 1

I looked around me to scan my enviorment. My ankle hurt a bit, but I was fine for the rest.

Before i actually took a good look around me, my green eyes searched for my sister. My sister was sitting next to me, rubbing the back of her butt. I looked for possible wounds. She seemed fine to my relief.

When I looked down, we appeard to be sitting on some random wooden table.

I remembered that we were quietly sipping tea, until we suddenly fell and were dropped here.

I noticed that there was being whispered all around the room. I looked up and saw a mix of faces and expressions. Most were confused, some of them angry.

They were all beautiful (exept for some of them), and I became shy. I hated it to be the point of attention, unlike my sister, who ALWAYS had to be the attention point.

'OOOW WTF!?' Romy yelled. Great. Just great.

The voices became louder, and i felt myself shrink. They were damn imitating!

The voices began to yell. Until a deep voice made them silent. 'EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTH!' the voice yelled.

It might had been a bit harsh, but it sure did help. I searched for the sorce of the voice, and sadly, I found it. A GIANT looked at us, his blonde hair combed backwards. He too was very handsome, but he looked like he ate steel as breakfast! I became intimidated, but Romy looked interested. This was definitely her type.

'Who are you guys?' the giant man asked. I didn't answer. 'I am Romy, and this is my sister Ilke.' the idiot said. I silently cursed her for giving our names away so easily.

When everybody looked deep in thought, a good amount of people bursed in the room, and i definitly recognised some of them.

'Big news!' Obama yelled. Fucking Obama! Obama (shit!) held a little controller with a red button on the top, and he pushed it hastily . a foto appeared on the giant flat screen that I for some reason did not notice earlier. The country was bigger than Russia, and it was in some spot in the ocean.

'A- a new country?' stutterd a young man with golden hair and blue eyes. Obama nodded. 'So there are also new nations?' asked a man with violet eyes and a big nose. 'The detectives we sent gave us some information . West Ketio and East Ketio. The nations are nowhere to be found. The country jusy appeard with a lot of people. The languages are Dutch and German. Most of them have green eyes and a light colour of hair. They said that they're probably sisters.' Everybody looked at us.

I nervously looked away. 'Chill.' whisperd Romy. I calmed a bit. I shuffeld over the table akwardly until I reached an open chair. I jumped of and landed safely on the floor. I decided to speak English, because it appeared to be the only language everyone spoke.

'What does everyone mean with nations?' I asked. After a blond man explained everything, i understood the basic stuff. The man introduced himself as England. He was nice and responsible. I kinda liked him.

'We came to a decision.' said a slightly familier person. Poetin. Vladimir shittie Poetin. I couldn't believe I was actually meeting all of these famous people for real.

'We're goning to let the new nations stay over at different other nations their way they can learn more over other nations and form alliences wth some of them. Don't forget Kentio is a big country, so it's better to have them as friends then enemies. We are going to draw lots. 9 to be preciesly.'

Everyone looked fairly confident.

They all took a little white paper and wrote their name on it, and threw it in a big box once they were done. Romy also climed of of the table. A French man held the box before us. I looked at England, and the said man nodden reasuring.

Absolutely nervous, i put my hand in the full box.


	2. Chapter 2: sleepover partys

**hello!**

**disclaimer: So yeah, i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. I do not own hetalia. Ever. I never have, and i never will. **

**please review, and though romy and germany are already taken, I would like to know who I should pair with who. I am extremely sorry for grammers, and I hope the story will evolve to your liking. See ya! **

chapter 2: luck's never on my side, is it?

My hands closed themselves around the little piece of paper i fished out of the box.I didn't want to look, but I simply had no choice. I opend the little paper. Everybody waited curiously. '...Spain.' Everyone looked suprised to a tall, tanned man with brown hair. The man jumped happily. Well, he looked nice. 'Did you hear that, Romano?!' Spain asked noisy.

'Oh shut up, what's so special about an extra nuiscance in your house anyway?' an olive skinned boy answered with an italian accent. 'Is someone jealous?' Romy asked smugly. I could already tell that they didn't like each other. 'Nice to meet you Spain, for letting us stay in your house! ' I blurted out politely. Everyone looked pretty suprised that i was in fact polite, unlike a certain _someone_. 'Si, nice to meet you! No biggie, no biggie!' Spain added.

When i turned around, i found my sister putting her hand in the box greedily . When she took a paper out, she looked very excited. Though she looked quite dissapointed when she readed the name.

'Pff Canada.' 'What?' said a silent voice. I searched for the sorce of the voice. But suprisingly, I didn't find it. I nearly got a heart attack when i found some cute boy pulling on my shirt.

'Holy shit!' I yelled. _ah, oh no. now everybody got the total wrong impression, _I thought. The boy himself looked fairly shocked by my outburst. 'I am sorry.' I mumbeld. 'N-no, im sorry. Im Canada.' The boy said politely. He smiled friendly. My sister nodded uninterested. 'Congratulations, Mattie!' America yelled.

I took another paper out of the box. I hopefully unfollded the little paper. 'Uhm R-Russia.' I said, quite nervous. 'Da?' the said man asked. Not only was i dissapointed that it was not the friendly England, I was also quite terrified.

Everybody looked at us in compassion. 'Ah im sure we'll be great friends da!' Russia said. I smiled out of pure politness, but i was really freaked out by now.

'Uhm I hope you don't mind, but could everyone just call me Ilke?' 'But-' Engalnd protested, only to be disturbed. 'But of corse, Ilke. You're name is Russian, da?' He asked happily. Since I didn't know the answer on that question, I just shrugged my shoulders.

'Oh no no the commie!' Romy yelled. The tempeture lowerd, and Russia started to make "koll" sounds. Instinctivly, I took a step back. Almost everyone looked kanda scared. I didn't know if she was just an idiot or actually very brave, but I esteemed both. 'Uhm It's your turn, sis.' I mumbeld.

Pissed, she took another paper. She immediatly looked way brighter when she readed the context. Even without reading it, I already knew what was on that paper . 'Germany!' she yelled happily. The blond man coughed uneasy.

'Nice to meet you, Im Germany and I hope we don't become enemies.' he said. Oh very reassuring indeed. 'Even better, friends, or more!' Romy winked. Germany looked a bit suprised. He started to blush and looked away akwardly.

I pulled the (for me) last paper. 'England.' The man seemed to be reliefd and smiled. 'Still the older brother type huh?' America asked teasingly. England intstantly got a red face. 'Not for you, bloody wanker!' he yelled back, and I smiled hapilly. Romy took an other piece of paper, and looked as if she were to puke. 'Austria.' Everyone turned to a brown haired man with a mold. 'Well, at least someone will be able to teach you some manners,' he said. I didn't like him, at all.

'Hey, I have more class and manners in one toe than you have in your whole body!' England backfired. 'Oh please, look at America.' Which was sipping innocently at his coke.

To make sure no fights ensued, Romy took another paper (even though she would like nothing more). 'Japan.' He looked up with a poker face and answered 'Ilke-san, Romy-san.' I was very happy that we took him, because they had so much history, culture. Anime, manga, temples, Gods, and kimono's. 'Nice to meet you too, Japan-san,' I answered. 'Tentakels... Underage Girls... Too much cencoring (Which France deeply agreed with)...' Romy mumbled, shuddering.

Romy took another paper. 'France.' 'Hononononon. Just like ze old fighting days, oui, Angleterre?' A fashionable, blonde man asked. 'Do not worry mon petit, big brother will take good care of you, non?' We both felt a shudder going trough our bodies.

I took the last paper since Romy seemed a bit scared. 'Denmark!' I yelled, feeling rather nervous after that Russia and France incident. 'Yeah baby!' yelled yet another blonde. 'So with who will you be staying first?' Obama asked. Before Romy even had a chance to shout, I quikly yelled 'England, please!' The others looked dissapointed, but England nodded.

'Nyet, why him?' Russia asked. 'Uhm, because I think he knows the most about the others,' I said, trying to sound like I knew my shit.

Even though my sister, is very artistic, I can lie like a motherfucker. 'Let's go then.' 'You will stay for two days and one night, deal?' Putin asked. 'I anything happens to my friend, it won't be your best century, da, Engeland?' England decided to ignore the russian and walked through the door, motioning for us to follow.

I followed nicely, while Romy moped, muttering 'God damn assholes...'

KYAAA! I DID IT! I, the great Romy, translated this whole fucking chapter from Dutch to English! (Btw: HAY, I am Romy! I am the writers sister, and I will do most of the translating. I will also start an 'Ask Prussia Blog'!, so keep an eye out for that. Bye (:

Thanks for the reviews, I love you all! (especially HoneyMomijiTheHobbit, who was my very first reviewer!)

Love, Ilke (UND ZE AWESOME ME!) Back the fuck off Romy.


	3. Chapter 3: Possible threats?

Chapter 3: That was a bit to much information.

**author note: thanks for reading and reviewing! I just wanted to say that my chapters won't always be so fast. love you all!**

**disclaimer: If i owned Hetalia, i wouldn't be writing here. I would do fancy stuff.**

We stepped out of England's old Bently. I don't really know anything about cars, but Romy seemed to know stuff about it. His house simple, but cosy; a typical cottage. I love that kind of houses.

When we entered his house, we were welcomed by the smell of a dozen of different kinds of tea. I was more a coffee person, while Romy liked tea more. She curiously asked if he had any English Brakfast. The blonde man lit up and walked towards the kitchen in a rather big rush. Soon enough we heard him boiling up some water. 'Ilke dear, what would you like?' he asked, obviously happy. 'Do you have Russian Tea?' I asked carefully. He grunted.

He walked out the kitchen and looked through a box in his living room. After some snorting, cussing and other sounds, he took an old, flat pressed box. I could just make out the word 'Ru s an t ' but the rest of is was gone. 'Thank you,' I said politely. Romy mutter something about bad taste, while England threw the box at me with a small nod. Like; "You're welcome, but not really."

'Go sit, then I'll inlighten you on the other country's you'll be staying with.' He walked to the kitchen to take the tea, while Romy and I took a seat (after shoving a knitted scarf away), and England returned with the tea. I didn't have any memories at all, except for my sister, and our names. England put our cups down, and sipped his own. 'Lets start with Spain. He's nice, but sort of obsessed with South Italy. He loves tomatos. Chances are high that he's there, and maybe his brother North Italy too. I would watch out for his friends. They bring out his bad side, because they are all perverts, pedophiles and rapists. France is the latter by the way.'

I swallowed, and nodded, uncertain. "Are we supposed to stay with these kind of people?!" I thought. 'Germany. North Italy's going to be there for sure. In Germany's basement, you will find his brother, Prussia. Germany is very strong and sirious, oposite to his bat shit crazy brother, the pervert. They have a beer addiction and watch out for Gilbird, it's easy to not notice him and accidently sit on him. Prussia complains about that alot on his blog.'

He also has two German shepherds. And uh.. stay away from his dvds and stuff. They are... disturbing.' Okay that really freaked me out, and I didn't even know half of it. My sister on the other hand seemed very excited.

'Japan. He is very quiet. You'll barely barely see him. He is very polite, but addicted to that weird, creepy Japanese stuff.' I grimaced. Japanse stuff is not weird! Hmph! Most of the time... . 'China and America will be there for sure. And or Turky, or Griece.' That sounded interesting. 'Austria. Prussia and Hungary will be there. He is arrogant and bossy, and stingy, but very responsible and drop dead gorgeous. Look out for frying pans and swords. He likes to play piano. That classical music stuff. I, myself, am more intersted in punk.' Interesting.

'Canada. Probably the most normal of all nine. But you're going to piss you're self when he enters a room unnoticed.' Well, he didin't have to tell me that. I experienced it first hand. 'As long as you don't insult hocky and mamples, he is very kind and calm. Cuba will be there. I don't think he has any friends except for him.' he explained further. _So Canada will be peaceful, i guess, _I thought.

'Denmark. He is quite hyper active, and has a giant axe, wich is dangerous.' No, you don't say, Sherlock. ' He is one of the Nordics five, wich means the rest of the idiots will always be there. Watch out for sexual harassment.' I nodded. It looked like that it was going to be fun. 'Now the two most dangerous. Russia and France. Listen to me, always, and i mean ALWAYS be careful. France flirts a lot during the meetings, but when you're staying at his place... God, just be carefull! Watch each other and sleep with your eyes open. And do not, I repeat, do NOT enter the basement, no matter what you hear.' Jeez, that sounded promising.

'Russia. He is violant, manipulative, scary, and stronger than he should be. His sisters are there too, I think. Ukraine is nice, and big built on the chest. Now, Belarus is just plain Yandare, but pretty. She stalks her brother. Russia's even scared of her, but his sisters are his weak spot, and this will be in your advantage.' We nodded, and Romy seemed ready to knock someone out.

Before I could ask an other question, the doorbell rang. England walked to the door and opend it to reveal France. 'Ugh. It's not your turn yet, frog. What are you doing here?' England asked. 'Mais enfin Angleterre, I just wanted to see mon chers!' he answered, and walked in and smiled. 'Bonjour. France, right?' I asked. 'Oui! Bonjour! how are you?' he asked. 'Meh, ça va bien, merci. Et avec toi?' Romy answered, as if they were old friends. France smirked. 'Oui, oui, mais... I came here to give you this;' he said, handing us two phones, which contained all the contries numbers. 'Thank you,' I said, smiling. 'Awesome!' Romy yelled.

She send some message to Germany. Not that I was interested, but as she was typing her face read psychopath, so I decided to read a long. I decided to peek over her shoulder. ... I regret it. I.. I just.. Nevermind. It was not something to be made public.

Appearantly I had 13 texts from Russia. Okay... weird. I decided that now was not the time to read psycho stalker texts, and made a mental note to do it later. You know.. In proper daytime.

Appearantly Romy was done texting, and ran around to get better service. She waved France goodbye, and muttered something about 'Awesome Blog' and 'Birdies'.

'Well, it's time for dinner, so sod off, Frog.' 'Hmpf. Be carefull girls, you might get poisend one way or another.' He stepped in his limo and drove off. England humpfed. 'Well, you girls go look around. I'll prepare dinner,' England said friendly.

He was nice, but because of France's last comment, I didn't feel so comfy anymore.

**please review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: don't eat the scones!

Chapter 4 don't eat the scones!

**author note: thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! I hope you will like this chapter, and if you want to add anything and stuff, just review it! It would help a lot. I hope I don't offend anyone. ^J^**

**disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. I own two kitties, but definitely not hetalia.**

As Romy and I walked up the stairs, when we heared England humming. Upstairs, the place was devided in to three rooms, the bathroom and an attic. One room was empy, except for a bed and a desk. It was surprisingly clean and tidy. The other was once a child's room. It was also very clean, but it just bursted with meories, and toys. There was a smaller bed, in the corner some old toys and near the window was a closet. Romy, having no sence of privecy, swinged the closet open at once. I wanted to call her the bitch she was, but my curiousity took over and I walked over to the closet. It smelled like dust. We both gave a cough, and looked at all the western clothes.

Underneathe clothes lay some childbooks in alfabetic order. I took a book that deserved my interest. It was a book about a boy going on a trip. I have already read it, but what captured my attention the most was an old foto between the pages. I took it out. There was a boy, with gold hair and blue eyes together with England. America? I put it back togehter with the book. The third room was Englands. Nothing special, really. I became bored quick enough. 'Wanna look at the attic?' I asked. 'Hell no, such a drag!' Okay, I had to say Romy was the deffinition of lazy, but I was curious. 'Then what should we do, stay in the kiddies room?' Romy seemed to realize I was right, and we walked to a little hatch in the ceiling. Romy pulled the handle and it fell open. A little ladder fell out, and I kind of got a little shock. Romy on the other hand ran up the ladder and put the lights on once up there.

'AHHHH! OMG, SPIDERS!' she yelled. I sighed and tested the ladder and jumped on it as well. I made my way upstairs. She was right; there were spiders in every kind and shape. Little less clean. The attic was filled with boxes and fotos. Like a normal attic, really. But the bigger box in the middle stood out. 'Private!' was written on it in bold black letters. Me and my sister look at eacht other, and grinned. Invasion of pricacy - mode; activated. 'What do you think's in there, bro?' Romy asked. 'We'll find out now.' We both walked up to the box. We nearly throwed it open, and we found all kinds of outfits. A punk outfit, a gentelman one, and a... pirate outfit? The hell?

'What are you two doing here?' a squiky voice asked. We tourned around. A green... thing stared at us. It was a bunny. A fucking bunny. And it was damn cute! It was so weird. It flew in the air with little angel wing thingies. 'W...T...F...?' 'Rude!' The thing yelled. Oh, it was adorable! 'What are you two doing here?' It repeated. 'What are YOU doing here?' My sister asked, her eyebrow pulled up. 'I live here, and god! I should turn you two into frogs!' The thing yelled.

'Im sorry. We lodge here, and we have the premission from England to be here. We are the new Nations Kentio, Romy and Ilke.' The thing flew in a circle, examing us. Kawaii! 'Pff England, you fool! You two are probably spy's from Russia or something!' Wait...what? It was a lot less kawaii by then. 'Careful, pokemon reject.' I said, frowning. Romy giggled, but the bunny looked not amused.

It looked like it wanted to say somthing, but didn't have the chance to, because England called us down for dinner. We went down the stairs without looking back at the rude little thing. We sat down at the table. england enterd with a big plate in his left hand. He devided the food in three. I wanted to start eating, but then i realized noticed what was on my plate. It was..horror. Pure horror. 'Uhm what is this?' I asked. Romy looked in shock. 'Scones! Dig in!' I swallowed noisy.

I tried to cut trough it. But i failed. Shit. _We are so dead_, I thought. 'Im sorry, but im a vegan.' My sister said. 'There is no meat, milk, or eggs in it, so dig in!' Then what the fuck WAS in there?! Romy gave me a panicked look, like I knew the answer. I tried a piece, to not hurt Englands feelings. From the moment the 'food' started to enter my mouth, I started crying. I could imagine Russia's torture was bad, but you can never image how bad this was. 'Ilke dear, why are you crying?' England said concerned. 'Because she loves it so much, of course!' my horrible sister yelled.

After I had tried it, Romy seemed to gather the courage to do so too. Her face changed from white, to red, to purple, to green. That was so not her colour. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, which was next to the stairs. When I was done, Romy started doing the same, and I felt lost for a second. Suddenly my ringtone played. "France", read the display. 'Hello?' I answered, sickly. '...Non, am I too late? You didn't eat the scones, oui?' he asked, concerned. I puked some more, which he took as a "yes". 'Terrible! Listen well, Ange. In Angleterres food suplys is an emergancy packet. Eat it, so you won't starve,' he said, nicely. '... Are you serious?' I asked, not believing it. Why was he so prepared? 'I know what you're thinking. I put it there for poor America, he used to live here. He owes me now.' That 'Owes' didn't sound to good. 'So, what do we owe you?' I asked, carefull. No matter how desperate I was, France seemed kinda dangerous when it was about that sorta stuff. 'Nothing. At least, not this time.' 'Thanks France; I'll pay you back one day,' I said, thankfull. 'If you insist, then oke. I have e very good idea for you to use as payment' he mumbled softly. Wait.. WHAT?! 'Of course! No matter what! You're saving my life here, Franny!' Romy yelled.'No, wait, that's not what I ment, uh... France?' Before I could discuss it, he was already gone. Wonderfull.

When we finally gathered our courage, we went back to the dining room. England seemed to be calling somebody. 'Yeah.. Well.. I don't know what to do, Norway. They suddenly ran out with so much fear and pain... It must've been a powerfull curse if even my scones didn't work!' Romy and I looked at each other and face palmed. 'Idiot..' England noticed us and emiditely hung up. 'Oh loves, are you allright? What happend?' I was pained by his naïvity for a second. 'It's because of everything that happend today, England. Thanks for being concerned, even though you don't really know us,' I said, genuinly thankfull. England seemed touched. Romy grinned, and winked. "Nice one", she seemed to think. 'Well okay. If you want to eat anything, just say it.' 'We will!' Romy yelled, a bit too quick. 'It's night time, sleep tight,' he said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: It's magic

Chapter 5: It's magic.

**Autor note: finally! Omg yaaaaas! Im done! I do hope you enjoy reading it, and thank you all! And if you have the time, please review. Im sorry for grammers, and seriously, I don't hate America or Prussia. **

**Disclaimer: God, Im already sick and tired of it. I. Do not. Own. Hetalia!**

On midnight, I opend my eyes. I didn't sleep, but I tried. I climed off my bed, or not really my bed, but the one of the guest room. My sister slept in the kids bed. Lol. She would have shot me if she had a gun when she saw me laughing. I made a mental note to watch out when she got one. I opend the door, but it was pitch black. 'OWWW who put that wall there?!' Romy yelled, accompenied with a loud sound. 'Shht What if England wakes up?' I asked. We sneaked down the stairs. I fell a few times, and one of those times was over a was a cat with the English flag on it's colour, thick eyebrows and mottled. And it was mother flippin' cute! I finally found the light and turned it on. We then found the said storgage cabinets. There were only two, but I was still nervous. 'Well, what are you just standing there for? Open it!' Romy hushed. 'Sis, who knows what we will find? it could be more scones, or worse' I stutterd. Romy bravely opend the left one.

This was one of those very rare moments (around every three years) that I admired her. Surprisingly enough was that there was a life suply of whiskey. Romy was grinning like an idiot, and I decided to ignore that. So it must be the other one. Slowely but surely, I opend the one to my right. Appearntly, it hasn't been opened for a long time, because it was covered in the dust on the inside. In the corner, lay a single note. I took it out, folded it open, and hoped for the best. "NIGHT. OUTSIDE. GO LEFT. GO TO THE OAK," it said. It was kinda old, so some letters were practically unreadable, so I had to use my imagination. I looked at my sister. So, France wanted to play it this way. Well, two can play that way. My sister smirked, and we were thinking the exact same, as usual. But when we turned around, the shit bunny was floating in mid-air.

'What do you think you are doing, you spies?' 'We are going to lift the curse of the scones!' Romy exclaimed, grinning cocky. 'Hah, the emergancy package from France, you mean?' the thing said. 'How the fuck..?' I asked, speechless. 'Poor America tried the same. He never got there though. And was left traumatized. No, I won't let you get this far; You will stay here,' the bunny replied. 'A trauma?' Romy asked. 'Let's just say that you will never see America at some ground here.' I became nervous. We decided to nut push that. 'Here's the deal. We don't like each other, so much is obvious. But we can come to an.. agreement. We will go on this so called adventure. You will not disturb us further. If we succeed, you get one fourth. If we don't make it, it's nothing. Deal?' I asked. It looked away, as if thinking. I can imagine after all those years with Iggy's cooking, I would jump up and down at this propesition. It flew away without further more.

We left, before I lost all courage. We sneaked outside, and took the flashlight that was left in one of England's drawers. Once outside, we turned to our left. We looked everyware, but there was no oak to be found. We became desperate. Suddenly, we turned our heads as we heard barking. A german Shepherd dog came running towards us, followed by a guy with his hood up. The man seemed to have lost control over the dog. 'Come back! Sorry I said you're unawesome! You are super awesome!' the man yelled. No use, since the dog did not accept his apology. Romy runned hapily towards the dog, and I tried to stop her. It didn't work. The dog ran towards her, and I could just about hear the music, green fields and sunshine as if they ran in slow motion. As if they were BFFs. They hugged for a second, untill the worn out guy ran towards us, with a very thankfull look in his eyes. I took the dogs leash, and good I did, because once the man came closer, the dog tried running again. It looked like some sadistic game of tag.

'Oh thank God! You two are awesome!' the man yelled relieved. He took off his hood, and now we could see his face clearly. He was nation-hot, kinda muscled, pale and had whit hair. But what captured most of my attention, were his red eyes. Romy looked at him, as if he was a God, and I... Well, what am I supposed to say; it wasn't everyday I saw an albino. 'Your welcome. Your accent sounds German; am I right?' I asked. 'Ja! You know, you guys seem familiar.' We had a staring competition for a while. Ô3Ô. 'Oh! you are the new nations, right?' he asked, enthousiastic. How the Fuck... 'I am ze awesome Prussia! You know, the one that used to own the whole world? The old Deutschland... I am his older brother; my brother tells a lot about you guys.' 'Germany?' Romy asked surprised. 'Oh ja! You're even hotter then he said you were, hehehe. You're Romy, right? Of course I am right. I am the awesome Prussia. West talks hours about you when he's drunk,' he grinned. Romy seemed the happiest woman in this entire world.

'I'm going to get straight to the point; have you seen an oak anywhere? We are staying at England's, but we're looking help and France offered that. But we won't get to that if we can't find it,' I said. 'Mission France huh..' Prussia mumbled, with that far off look in his eyes, that stared at the open sky. Then, he was done. 'Finally, I can full fill my mission!' America's brain didn't have the power to get all the way. It's a trap, that paper. I am your real lead!' Before I could ask what on earth it was then, he gave me a paper and was gone already. I tried to think, and find out what he meant. Then, I got it. 'We're not supposed to look for an oak, but an OAF!' I yelled. Romy didn't seem to hear that, but kept staring at the ground the platina blonde stood just a minute ago. I rolled my eyes, and opend the paper. 'Go to the basement, and steal the key from the beast, that watches of the Britt's biggest secret.' I looked at Romy. What was his biggest secret anyway? His awful scone formula? There was only one way to find out. Romy and I walked to the basement. I failed to notice the man behind the tree. Once in front fo the door, I hesitated. I mean, who knows what kinda monster this is?

'You first,' I said, nudging my sister. 'What?! Why me?' Romy asked, loudly. 'If you go first, you'll have cool drunk-story to tell at the cafe, and you can show the shitty bunny who's boss.' Romy nodded, happy about that bunny thing. She opened the door, carefull for possible monsters or nothing came at her. She opend it further, and I looked for a non-existing light switch. The only thing we found was a chandelier. "Say the spell." Was written on it. Say the spell..' I muttered, repeating it. And, no matter how stupid that might sound, that was appearantly the spell. It suddenly got three small flames. Three book cases filled woth old books gave the room a middle-age look. It wasn't exactly big. In the middle of the room was a withes circle. Next the te stairs hung a cape. All nice and well, untill my sister walked to the circle and stood in it. As soon as she entered, it lit up. Romy got a heart attack, and took a few steps back. Suddenly, she starte screaming. 'OMG GET ME OUT, NOW!' she yelled. I looked over to the circle, to be met with a smiling face, with eyes that lit up in the dark. I now knew who it was. He walked towards us, and smiled. 'Nice to see you, east Kentio, da?'


	6. Chapter 6: tea cups are the best

Chapter 6: Tea cups are the best

**author note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, I would like you all to do me a favor. When you read this, please imagine France with an asshole cocky french accent. Especially the last part. Yes? Thank you. Now, PLEASE review! **

**disclaimer: I own nothing, exect for the writing! Especially no scones...**

'It's Russia! Run for your life!' Romy yelled. I thought he would feel insulted because of that, but his smile only seemd to widen because of it. 'Euhm.. What are you doing here, Russia?' I asked. 'Yeah, creepy fucker, whare **are** you doing here,' Romy snapped. 'Ah Ilke! England called me, beca use he was lonely! So, I came over.' 'Aha...' I muttered. I don't think it' was truth (and Romy seemed to think the same, seeing as she muttered 'Lying son of a bitch communist...'), but I let is slip. 'Do you perhaps know something about keys and England?' I asked, careful. 'Da. But, why would I tell you?' He asked. Well, so much for comrads... 'I thought we were friends?' I said. 'You.. See me as a friend?' He said, truly happy. 'Then she's the only one in this room,' Romy said, butting in. 'Romy, knock it off,' I grumbled. 'Whatever. Too awesome for this shit..' she muttered, playing with one of here white blonde locks. 'Why?' Russia asked. First, I thought it was an insult, but then I saw Russia's innocent (?) eyes. I knew he had even less social skills then me, if that was possible...

'You're kinda nice, even though I don't know you. But I'm sure that you're a geat friend.' Russia seemed to be compleely baffled. I tried to smile as friendly and nice as I could (something I'm not too good at). Even though Russia was the creepiest fucker I knew, I liked being around him. But Romy seemed to think otherwise. 'It's a trap! A trap I tell you!' she yelled, and escaped through the stairs, dashing upwards. 'COME BACK!' I yelled. 'FUCK NO!' She screamed, as if he was as bad as a spider, with her arachnophobia. 'So.. Key?' I asked. 'Nyet. I won't let my comrad leave. If it is East Kentio is, I don't mind. Not at all; more like the opposite. But, I'm not letting you go risk all of it!' I was moved. He really liked me! Though he and Romy seemed like fire and water. 'Listen, I aint doing it for fun. I just need some eatable food. From France.' 'Food? I could give you-' It was a noce offer, but I cut off his sentence. 'We owe him anyway, so might as well take it. But thanks Russia,' I said, smiling. 'Call me Ivan.' I nodded. It seemed like I got a good friend. Ivan didn't seem too happy, but gave me the key anyway. 'So uh.. How come you have it?' I asked. 'Found it,' he answered. 'So.. How do get to the next quest?' I asked. 'Go to the cute, mean bunny. He'll guide you.' 'Thanks Ivan. I'll text you-' This time, I got cut off. 'I will come along,' he said, determinated. 'No need for that,' i started. 'No, I will come along.' Well, okey then. 'Is.. Is he gone?' Romy asked, after we left the basement and my head came out first.

'Nope. And he's not leaving for a while.' 'Damn!' Romy yelled. 'You stand without the awesome me, Ilke!' And she dissapeared. Mint (as we now called the bunny) was sleeping in front of Iggy's room. It opened an eye and looked at me. 'And?' it asked. 'Where does the key lead too?' I asked. 'Not telling you. Now Bugger off.' It fell asleep. Ivan got a really creepy laugh. 'Kolkolkol.. Lead us to the place, or you will sleep forever da.' The poor thing was shiking like crazy. 'F-fine! Follow me.' It obviously tried to seem tough. I kinda felt bad... But not enough to get into an argument with Russia. I gave me an angry look as it flew away. It took us to America's old room. Romy was pouting in a corner. 'You coming?' I asked. Romy shook her head moody, pout still on her lip, looking very stubborn. 'Okey, fine. Just eat the scones then.' She flew behind me as a puppy. Mint was waiting in front of the closet. 'Behind this,' it muttered, grumpy. When I wanted to ask something, it flew away. Ivan wanted to go after it, but I stopped him. 'Let it go. We found what we're looking for, if Mint tells the truth.'

'How are we gonne lift this thing?' Romy asked, bored. Russia giggled. 'Silly German speaking bitch!' and lifted the thing up at once. We stared at him. 'It comes with being a nation; and just working out a lot.' Behind the closet was appearantly a hatch. UGH. I put the key in it, and it fit perfectly. 'Who goes first?' I asked. 'Russia!' Romy yelled, vicious. 'If West Kentio wants me to go first.' I smiled. 'Thank you: that is noce, but unnescesarly. The smallest should go first,' I said, turning to my sister. She look at me moody. 'Why me?!' she answered, frustrated. 'Obviously for your body size, zus.' I smirked. If she didn't want to, Russia could always force her; and she didn't. 'Get the hell in there or I put you in the closet with the bunny.' She seemed even more annoyed, and muttered 'Why not someone hot, like France, Germany, Prussia or Spain.' She climbed in it, and sighed. 'It is dark here, okey.' Russia rolled his eyes, and took a flashlight from his coat pocket. Dafuq? He rolled it towards her. She turned it on. 'Holy... Fucking... Crap...' Romy whispered. Great. Now **that** sounded promising.

I went in next. Once inside I dusted off my jeans, and opened my eyes. 'What..' the room was painted all white, and had a blue carpet. It was filled with fotos from America. Statues, clothes, paintings, first hair... My knees where about to give in. I looked around, as Russia walked in. My phone veibrated; a message from France. "Find the message". Ivan had backed off as far as he could from Romy. We looked everywhere in the creepy room. At last, I found a small photo which I picked up; just America and England in McDonald's. There was a whole behind it in the wall, which had a small piece of paper sticking out of it. I pulled it out curiously. Suddenly my stomache rumbled and filled the room with the sound. I blushed, as Romy laughed her ass off. I quickly opend the paper, blushing. 'Seems like you completed the task. Go down, outside.' I sniffed, pissed off. We got in full hooligan mode, ran off the stairs and outside. I grabbed some teacups and a lamp. Suddenly, the roofing noise of a heli was heard. France was tangling from a ladder from the vehicle. He was wearing sunglasses, and carried a brown box.

'Why did we have to go through all the trouble for NOTHING?!' I asked angry, taking the box. 'I hid them for Amerique, but he never got that far. And if England finds the notes, I am screwed, ma petite! So I thought, why not see if you can?' Click. That was it. I threw all the teacups right at his face. 'Ow! Oww! Sto-stop! Not my face, ma cher!' He whined, and stumbled back to the ladder. I was out off cups, as France was climbing back up quickly. I threw the lamp as a spear, and missed him. 'Hononononon, nobody can catch me!' he yelled cocky. 'Hey Franny! Merci pour la diner!' Romy yelled, happily. 'MA PETITE!' he cried back, enthousiastic. 'You ar ewelcome! Oh, mais, don't forget my payment!' He said, winking. She snickered. 'Sure, whatever!' A metal pipe suddenly flew through the aire and hit him square in the face. France gave a cry, and the metal pipe fell unharmed on the grass, which Russia picked up again. 'Who did that?' He said, confused. 'Hello France! Do not tease my friend, da?' Russia said, laughin creepily. 'AAAAH! RUSSIA! GO! GO NOW, DAMNED FILS DE PUTE RUSSIA!' After that, we ran upstairs, with my sis and my new friend.

**-I am sorry if there are any English or French grammer mistakes (':**


	7. Chapter 7: Mew mew Ilke! Metamoriphosis!

Chapter 7: Mew mew Ilke! Metamoriphosis!

**Author note: Hello there! Thanks for reading! If you ahve the time, please review. Enjoy! And though this chapter might be kinda short and boring, I think it's importent.**

We were sitting in a circle on the floor with a box placed in the middle. 'Nice throw,' I said random. 'Thanks,' Ivan said, flattered. We all looked at each other and nodded. We opened the box, and the room quickly became filled with a delicious smell. We took a fork and then decided to dig in. After the meal, I noticed how tired I was. It was 5 AM, and we said goodbye, as Ivan diseapered, and Romy and I went to sleep. _ I had a very weird dream that night. I looked down on a country; I saw people laughing, crying, yelling, hurting each other, hugging... It felt very familiar, like I knew them all. I saw a new culture devolp. It was great. _ I gasped, opening my eyes. The sunshine that was entering my room was also shining on my face. I felt something very fluffy against my shoulders, but I was too tired to care. I walked to the door to greet my sister. I opened the door, and there she stood. But not really; First I thought it was someone else, but she looked too much like her; and she looked about 19 or 20. Her white blonde hair now reached her waist. Her eyes had a light mint colour, and she had grown. she was now 1 meter 65. I walked to the mirror, but looked totally different. I was 1 m 75, and was a little paler. My blonde brown hair was less curly and fell to my chest.

We grinned at each other, Romy mumbling about how she loved her long hair, before we both went downstairs. England was already eating. It was just a simple regular breakfast. He didn't seem to be in a great mood, but smiled none of the less when we entered the room. Then he took a better look at us, and it faltered. 'What happend with you? D-Don't tell me you changed on the inside as well? It was the magic, wasn't it? Oh, I knew I should've locked the basement...' Through it all, he blushed a little, making me surprised and clueless, though Romy was grinning. 'No, we didn't change.' I smiled reasuringly. I mean, sure this was all kind of odd, but.. I dunno. It was a positive change. He sat down again. 'Well okey, uhm, after breakfast, we'll go to the world meeting.' We nodded, and sat down to eat. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad; but I guess that was because it was just bread from the bakery down the street.

When we got there, I got kinda nervous... They'd probably stare.. But it was a relief that I van was there. I looked down at my black skinny jeans and flats, and pulled my simple white shirt a bit better. Romy was wearing some Doc. Marten 8 gate combat boots, black Daisy Dukes, and a military camo tank top. As we past trhough the door, I became even more nervous. Everyone was there already, as I expected, and they DID stare at us. Just sayin, but it creept me out the way France stared. I quickly looked at the ground. When I did look up, Ivan smiled and waved, motioning to the empty seat next to him and a tall blonde with glasses and a poker face expression. England said to take seats, and I ran over to them. Romy took a seat next to Germany, before he could object (but looking at his red face, he wouldn't). England, who was 'boss' today, spoke. 'I would like to start on the problem of the global-' 'OI, Scone bitch! there's something for the two,' Romano said, annoyed. England looked back just as angry, but didn't object when he motioned to the two cats which he poked to wake 'em up. One was black and fat and fluffy. The other one was white with patches. The little one scratched him, and lied down in front of me. The black one stretched and went to lay down on Romy's lap. 'So.. What are they doing here?' I asked, confused. 'We should ask you!' a dozen of people yelled. At that moment, a brown haired boy woke up. He yawned and stared lazily at the cats. 'The cats said they chose you as their owners.' 'What, you can talk to cats now too?! You freak!' a masked man yelled. The boy simply ignored it and fell back to sleep. 'And so, Pitou was born,' Romy snickered. 'Yours?' she asked. 'Laila,' I answered. England coughed.'To get back to the point. Where will you be staying next?' 'Germany!' Romy yelled, competitive. She looked at me, as if saying; "Say anything else and I swear it will be the last word you will ever say". Cunt... Germany himself got kinda red, and nodded uneasily.

After the meeting, we all walked to Germany's Porche Jeep (Holy fucking burning bullcocks, a porche!) and drove to a pretty big house. Once inside, it was just the same as the owner; simple, efficient. A couch, a tv and a desk in the living room, with some storage places and a small table. What DID capture my attention, were the 3 fridges. Okaaaayyy.. Germany looked around wearily before entering and letting us in. I really hoped this would be a normal stay. And for a second, it really did! Untill a certain asshole walked in. 'WEST, WELCOME HOME!' Prussia yelled. Romy got so enthousiastic, it hurt. 'Ah East. As you can see, the two Kentio sister will be staying with us for-' 'Mein Gott! They are staying?!' he yelled. I looked away, shy, while Laila gave an annoyed yawn. Romy grinned, but suddenly Pitou looked also angry and scared. Then, two GSDs ran inside. The cats jumped in our arms. The dogs growled, but Germany gave a glare and made a hand sign. 'BLACKIE, BERLITZ! HALT!' he yelled. They stopped, and Germany gave them a short pat. It was 12 o'Clock, and we decided to eat. We ate potatoes, sauerkrout, and wurst (he even remembered Romy was a vegan and had bought some vegan wurst), which tasted pretty good. After that, Germany watched the news, Prussia went to his room, I played with Laila, and Romy was petting Pitou and watching the news too next to him.

I got kinda curious about the fridges, but didn't dare to ask Germany. So, I decided to ask his shady brother. When I walked to the basement, the first door said: 'AWESOME ROOM OF PRUSSIA. GTFO!' I knocked. 'Ja?' he answered. 'It's West Kentio.. Can I come in?' 'Ah, Kentio! Wait, don't come in!' I pulled a -are you fucking kidding me?- face, and just entered. The room was dark, except the light in the circle of the trio. Spain, Prussia and France were reading a bunch of documents of the nations. As soon as I entered, they hid it, France jumped up, dashed through the door, and spain disapeared through a hatch in the ground. Prussia smirked. 'What can I help you with?' What was this the maffia? I turned around, sighed, and reached for the door knob. 'Wait! Don't tell West! Then I'll say anything you want to know!' he yelled. I grinned. 'What's in the fridges?'


	8. Chapter 8 welcome to the kingdom of beer

Chapter 8: Welcome to the kingdom of beer.

**author note: Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing! So, if there are mistakes in the Russian, I google transelated it. Cause im an idiot, that's why. So if there are mistakes, it's all on google for it's shitty transelation and me for trusting it. Like I said, I like Prussia too, it's just I... coulden't help myself. Admit it, he's the best one of them all to make thing shittie for! It jsut works! So, sorry, Prussia lovers. Please, please review! **

**Disclaimer: Oh please, if I owned Hetalia, Russia and America would have gotten it on long ago**

Appearently, there was beer, wurst, and something even Prussia himself didn't know in the fridge. Prussia said he wanted to know it for years, but Germany was never distracted enough. My female intuition took over, and we made a plan to get to know what was kept hidden from us. Because with Romy in the house, Germany seemed to have enough distraction. Prussia comfirmed that, saying that his brother was acting very off. I smirked, because _someone was interested_ in my sister. This was the plan; we would lock 'em up in a room, and Romy should be able to distract him while they were there. Then, without him knowing, we'll open the fridge. Romy gladly helped, but she muttered about feeling guilty, when I rolled my eyes and pushed her inside. She spinned around for a second. She then screamed as loud as she could. German burst into the storage room, M1903 Springfield, Bolt-action rifle in this hands. 'WHAT IS WRONG?!' he yelled. Once inside, I quickly shut the door. I ran to Prussia, already opening the lock. 'The stuff you learn when Russia's your enemy..' he whispered. We both took a breath and opened the fridge. What we found inside was...

Nothing more than kilo's dog food. Really?! Come on! I sighed. Prussia grumled something about 'un awesome shit'. I sighed, and opened the door. Germany and Romy both walked out. 'Why did you lock me up with Romy, West Kentio?' He asked, voice demanding. I shrugged, and picked up my phone, walking to my room.

'Privet?' 'Ivan! Ilke here.' 'Ah priyatno videt' vas!' 'Sure. How are you?' I asked curious. I knew Da and Nyet, but that was about it. 'Good. And you?' He asked, friendly. 'Of course! hey, know what? I think East Kentio and Germany will be a couple!' I said, grinning madly. 'Da.' He said, sadly. 'What's wrong, Ivan?' I asked, concerned. 'I am lonely, Ilke.' Oh.. poor Ivan. He talked about his other friends. If I heard correctly, they were called Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. But he said I was his best friend. So sweet! And I heard about his sisters. They seemed... Interesting.. Especially Belarus. 'Time for training!' Germany yelled. 'Heeee? I don't want to!' I whined. Romy was already dressed and was impatiently waiting. She liked to do this sort of stuff, while I just wanted to read or go on my PC. Germany threw a black tanktop and grey shorts to me, the same Romy were, but her bottoms where dark camo green. I got dressed, and we all walked to some place. Except I didn't walk, but Germany dragged me. I got instruction from the boss (Germany) that I should run up and down the stairs a hundred times. Siriously? These are fucking endless!

-50 heavy, terrible, sadistic stair walkes later -

I dragged myself over the stairs in the end. Prussia seemed amused. I was getting sick of it. Laila looked at me, and I nodded. I rolled down the stairs, and laila attacked Prussia. When I got down, Prussia was still attacked. 'AAAHH! GET OFF OF MY AWESOMENESS!'. I petted Laila, who ran away. Prussia got up,a dn I looked at him. 'Carry me,' I ordered him. 'What? Are you mad, woman?' Prussia scoffed. I grinned. 'Should I tell Germany about your friends in the basement?' He groaned. 'Not awesome!' We then ended up playing a card game. 'Do you have an eight?' Prussia said, bored. 'Go fishing,' I replied. We both looked up as an angry blonde German walked in. 'Oh, Germany, you're done,' I said, flatly. He looked pissed. 'West kentio, East! Why are you not training?!' He said strictly. 'We're done, West.' Prussia whistled a tune as he picked up the cards and tied them all back together with a rubber band. 'Hmm. Appearantly your sister is not the only one with a passion for sport.' Oh, really; he should know just how lazy I am. After running some more laps before being done, I started to get to know how Germany was so ripped. I took a shower, and because I was so tired, I went to bed emmediatly afterwards.

That is, until I suddenly heard someone snorring besides me. I shot straight up, and threw the covers off. A boy was sleeping next to me, in a pink night dress . He had brown hair with a weird curl. 'CHRIST! Who the hell are you?' I yelled. 'Oh? EH, Kentio! It's me, Mario! North Italy! Don't be scared, vee~' I threw him out. He tried to climb back in, but I wrapped him in a cocoon of blankets. He started crying and put up a weak defense. Suddenly, as if in trance, he fell asleep. Because experience taught me that if it involved nations, it's better to just ignore shit and try to forget. I slept really bad because a dog was crying. The others how ever didn't seem to have any trouble with it. I sighed, and hopped out of bed. I walked to the fridge with dog food, lock still picked. I took a bag of snacks (which said 'ONLY ONCE A MONTH' in harsh handwriting; what, he even cares about the dog's diet?!) and suddenly noticed a button. I pressed it, and some hatch became visible. I gave the dog the treat, and walked inside. Appearantly, I was in the 'forbidden side of the basetment'. There were closets, with a lot of DVDs in them. And ther were even neatly stored leather outfits... and boots... and whips... and.. Are those chains, rope and handcuffs?! I whimpered, muttering "freaky German porn", and quickly went to bed, deciding to try and forget this all.

Italy dissapeared, and Romy, Prussia and Germany were sitting in the couch, looking fondly at some picture. I called for them, but they didn't answer for shit. So i went over there and shouted again. As i saw that it was useless, i decided to try kicking. Romy finally looked up, and noticed me. 'We must have it.' she said, absorbed in the tought of the picture. They showed it to me, and it was a picture of some sort of gun. Uninterested, is asked if she had enough money to buy it. 'We're not going to buy it. We're going to borrow it.' Prussia answerd. 'From who? And what the heck do you mean with borrow?' I asked suspiciusly. 'Zwitserland. We'll just take it, use it and return it.' Romy said. 'If Zwitserland has a gun like that, i don't think it's a good idea to fuck with him.' I said. 'We are also very strong, and on top of that, we have a Doitsu.' Prussia exclaimed. Well, that might have been true. I told them that they should go and do that, cause honistly, i didn't care. Until Romy told me i was coming along. 'And why would i do that?' I asked. 'Cause you can tell me to fuck off for to days, and i will do it.' So yeah, that's why i went along.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and suggestions are always welcome! ;3**


	9. Chapter 9: a bullet is the way to go

chapter 9: a bullet is the way to go.

**author note: Here's the next chapter, kinda fast! Thanks for reading, and please review! This story's gonna be long, even without a lot of reviews. Cause I like wrighting for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or an beretta M9.**

I walked around in the dark, holding Lilly's hand into a tight grip. Gun shots were heard. We were discoverd. Crap. In front of us, a bullet flew. We turned around, running like there was no tomorrow. He chased us. Lilly tripped, and we stopped. He was not very far. 'Lilly!' I screamed. I helped her up, pratically carrying her. We had to escape. I pushed an obstical away, running. It was very hard in the dark. When I saw light, I thought we finally made it. But before I could reach it, a bullet flew right next to my face, making a scar. I froze immediatly, almost dropping Lilly. And from that moment, I knew thing would never be the same; We were caught.

-a while ago-

As we walked to Switzerland house, Germany seemed disturbed. 'Bruder, you said you had premission from Switserland, right?' he asked. 'But of course, West!' But Germany knew for sure that Prussia was lying. He kinda sucked at it. 'Im going back.' he said. 'fine! It's to awesome for you anyway!' Prussia said, angry. So we coninued without our Doitsu. We got walkie talckies for "Mission Awesomness", as Prussia called it. We steadly walked to the house of Switzerland. Finally there, we walked over the back yard. 'The coast is clear.' Prussia said. But soon, gunshots were heard. 'Get off of my lawn!' a voice yelled. 'Every man for himself! Spread, quickly!' Romy and I followed those instructions without further words. Prussia ran over the yard, Romy ran into some weird barn, and I made my way into the house.

Right before I entered, I heard another gun shot. Kind of worried, I looked over to see if Prussia was fine. It looked like he managed to dodge the bullet, because he ran over the yard with a huge grin on his face. 'Suck it loser!' was the last thing I heard. The house was fairly small, and quiet. I walked up a stairs, entering the first room that came into my vision. It appeared to be Switzerland's room, it was very simple. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. There was a picture of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. I walked up to the closet, expecting clothes. And there were clothes, but as i removed them, a collection of guns were revealed. And I wasn't even suprised. There were lots of guns, but not the one i was supposed to find. And so, I continued my great adventure.

As I walked calmly through the hallway, I heard giggling. And as I recall, Swizerland does not do giggles. I peeked into another room, and found a little girl. She was looking at a picture of Switzerland, and giggeling loudly. I was about to leave, trying to not get discoverd and all, but failed as she noticed me. She blushed and waved at me, but looked a bit suprised. 'H-hello. Im Liechtenstein.' She said. Okay, I had to process that name. 'Can I call you by your name?' I asked. 'Uhm well, if you insist... Im Lilly.' she said. 'Im Ilke. Im searching for a gun.' 'Well, if you're looking for a gun, brother has loads of them.' she smiled. 'But the one im looking for is a special gun.' And then I described what the gun looked like. At first, she appeard to have no clue. But then, she seemed to have rememberd something. 'I know what you mean. But it's very dangerous to get there, and I doubt you'll find it on your own' I sighed dissappointed. 'I see. It's too bad, but thank you for your help.' 'Wait. I'll help you look, if you want. Though big brother may not like this very much, he told me to make friends and with this, I can get more knowlage of my big brother!' she said, smiling. Like Switzerland was the perfect exemple for making friends. 'Really? Thank you, you're an angel. So, where do we look first?' I asked, relieved to have someone with me that knows the house. 'Uhmm... Well, it's probably in my brothers second room.' 'Second room?' Well, _that_ sounded shady. 'Yes. Let's go.' she said, right before we left.

ROMY POV

God damnit. Fucking tunnels, I swear.. It was pitch black dark... Like Japan's eyes. Heh. This must be the underground of his place. I puffed my chest up, and grinned. 'EAST KENTIO AINT AFRAID O' YO TUNNELS, SWISS BITCH!' I yelled, smirking. Suddenly, I felt something very soft tickling my bare legs, since I wore acid jeans shorts, a white shirt that sais WEIRD IS RAD and my black vans with 'AWESOME' on them, which I had done myself with some white nailpolish, hehehe. 'Aww, is there a kitty!? ' I yelled, enthousiastic. As I looked, I saw something a LOT different. 'W-.. Wa..- OMG ITS A SPIDER! DEUTSCHLAND! Rette mich!' I wailed, taking off with lightning speed. I stopped about 20 meters further, and I gasped. Suddenly, I saw something shiny on the floor. 'Hey! that's the Beretta M9!' I said, enthousiasticly. I like them a bunch, and took some time now and then to look them up. I found a receiver and a magazine. I put it in my holographic, see through back pack, and starting searching for an exit. When I found one, I had to put on my round, ozzy osbourne-like sunglasses, and faced the aftermath of very hot sunday afternoon, with the sun still being quite high in the sky. 'Time to search for Preussen and Ilke!' I said, taking off and hiding in the bushes, like I learned from all my assassins creeds (I am not happy with having to slay templars, but I liked AC3 Since I got to be one for a while, hehe.) 'Sis?' I yelled through my walkie talkie. It made some weird noises, but my sister answerd me. 'Romy? You all right?' Ilke asked. 'Heheheh! I got some parts of the gun! I know, I nailed it like a boss!' '... Im tired of talking to you, so I'll just continue my search.' Ilke said rudely. Pffff nobody was ever tired talking to me! She just pretends, and I know it.

Ilke note: please don't read this, it's just blabel about the gun -.-

* Beretta M9 was a gun from Italy. It is know best known in the USA Military, as a rather standard shooting gun for Navy, Army and Air force. It's from 1979, and the Military used it at about 1985. It's a pretty safe gun, so that you 'can't just pull the trigger', including a firing pin block that prevents the firing pin from moving without the trigger being pulled, and a firing pin striker that rotates when the safety lever is engaged preventing the firing pin from being hit even if the hammer falls. The M9 also has an ambidextrous external safety lever allowing both left and right handed people to comfortably engage the safety mechanism.

-Design of all the parts to make them 100% interchangeable to simplify maintenance for large government organizations.

-Modified the front of the trigger guard so that one could use finger support for easier aiming. -Recurved the forward base of the grip to aid aiming.

-Hard chromed the barrel bore to protect it from corrosion and to reduce wear.

-New surface coating on the slide called Bruniton, which allegedly provides better corrosion resistance than the previous plain blued finish.

(wikipedia, google image search, and my best friend were my sources, so sorry if I had anything wrong! XXX Romy :3)

Prussia POV

As the awesome me was running through Switzerlands garden like the boss i am, I was avoiding bullets. I predicted to be out of Switzerland reach in a few steps. As the last bullet flew right before my foots, I stopped. THE AWESOME ME HAD MADE IT! I took a power ranger pose, and stared in front of me with a huge grin. I took a little sip of the beer I took with me, until I felt something break beneath my foots. I looked down, and noticed I was standing on the most sketchy part of the grass I had ever seen. It made another noise, and I felt myself falling down. 'Fuck Switzeland, fuck grass, fuuuuuuuuck!' I screamed. And is if that wasn't bad enough, my poor beer can was all over the place once I reached the ground. I stood up, wondering how I was ever gonna get out of that hole. Then again, I had my Gilbird, my awesomeness and even some beer, so everything would work out like always. As I explored the hole, I found some gun parts. This was it! 'ah im such a genius' I said. It was the recoils spring and recoil guide. I picked them up. I took my walkietalkie, trying to find contact. 'kcchhh- Hello?' It was Romy! 'KESESESSESE! I got it!' 'Awesome! Say, have you heard something from Ilke? I can't reach her anymore...' She said, worried. And indeed, she didn't answer. The only thing we heard were some disturbing gun sounds, and a scream. I wanted to go help, but I had to figure out how to get upstairs first...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: pain

chapter 10: pain is just weakness leaving the body.

**authore note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have to admit, I was damn nice to Lilly in this chapter. And Vash (Switz) was pretty gay too. And bad ass! Well, I just wanted to say that I have a suprise for you all in the next chapter! X3 But im also working on Hetalia Hotel, so it'll be possible that the chapters will come slower. Now then, please review!**

As I walked through the house with my new companion, Romy reported to me. No sign from Prussia yet. It was still pretty light, until we entered another hallway. 'So Lilly, your the sister of your Switzerland?' I asked. 'Yes! I love big brother... He saved me, even though it meant no profit for him. I can never show him how big my gratitude is.' She said, her happy voice turning nostalgic. I smiled. 'I see. Im sure he must be happy to know that you feel that way.' She sighed. 'Well... All I keep doing is troubeling him. He gives and I only take.' She said, and I saw a tear forming in her eye. 'Come on, Lilly. I just know that all your brother wants from you is your company. I can see that he holds you very dearly. So don't worry, im sure your brother wouldn't want to see such a sad face. Smile instead and make him happy.' She wiped her tear away, and smiled brightly at me. 'Yeah... Thanks Ilke.' Then, we continued walking down the hallway without exchanging another word.

We reached another room. 'This is it! Big brothers other room!' I was about to wals in there, but Lilly hesitated. 'what's wrong Lilly? We here!' I said, confused. 'But... big brother said to not enter this room.' '... Okay then, Lilly you stay here. I don't want to involve you.' 'What? I can't leave you alone.' 'It's fine. I already sneaked in, so what is there to lose?' 'Well...' Lilly mumbled. I walked in alone. It was pretty dark, but there was no light. But then, I opened a curtain. I looked around. There was no bed. No, there was only a chair, window and a desk. Kinda empty if you ask me. I walked up to the desk, since I doubted it was somwhere else. And indeed, I found the slide and barrel assembly part of the gun. But I also found an old, muffled picture of the man I remebered as Austria. And Switzeland. Together. Smiling. Young, cheerful. Holding hands and- oh fuck it. Let's just say they were pretty gay.

I giggled at the sight before I decided to leave. But what I didn't notice was Switzerland watching me. He took his gun and shot at me, missing me. I was very starteld and took a run. 'What's wrong?' Lilly asked. 'Youuuu! Sneaking in MY house, looking through MY private and involving Lilly in this! You are dead!' He yelled, shooting reapitely. I felt the colour draining from my face, and started running as fast as possible. It was even darker, but I didn't notice. Lilly was right behind me, but a bit slower. We ran for a pretty long time, and started walking once there was no sign of Switzerland. We were both exhausted. I walked to the right, entering a much smaller hallway. But then, another bullet flew in the wall.

-back to were we left off-

I ran like there was no tomorrow, wich was possible. There was no Ivan or Romy coming to save my ass. And worst of all: it wan't even for me. No, it was for those German bitches. They were also here somwhere if they didn't abandon me. But no, I was the one who was being chased by world's number 1 shooter. And to make things better, I saw something I was not supposed to see. My cheek started to bleed. But no matter. My eyes were searching for an escape. I saw a window, but we were on the second floor. But then, a bullet Striked against my leg. I froze in fear. I yelled loudly, and I heard Prussia report. Lilly stopped and looked at me worrily. I pushed her into another hallway, as it was the least I could do for her. I was pressed against the window by Switzerland's gun. 'Now I got you!' He yelled. And then, at that one moment I thought I was seriously done for, the window opened. And I fell. At that moment, I didn't know if it was good or bad. I mean, okay, falling out of the window at a serious height was never good, but it was better then being shot multiple times by Switzerland. But luck wasn't with me that day. I didn't land on the soft grass. No, I fell on a rock of Sealands size. As my back landed on the little cunt of a rock, I tasted blood in my mouth. And that's when everything become hazy and I closed my eyes, hoping to not open them ever again in that god forsaken place.

The next day I woke up in Germany's house. My eyes were still closed, but I heard whispers. Some louder than others. Namingly Prussia. But I didn't hear him clearly. My back was hurting like hell. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the light. Three shady figures were leaning over me, shadow falling over their faces. I gave a muffled yell and jumped out of my comfortable postion. And I head bumped Germany. And believe me, you do not wanna head bump Germany. I touched my foreheadcout of pain, but it didn't seem to do anything to him. 'Oh thank awesomness, you're awake!' Romy yelled. 'What happened?' I asked. 'I remember falling, and Switz... ' 'Ze awesome me saved you!' Prussia yelled proudly. Romy nodded. 'Thanks, I guess. What happened to Lilly?' I asked. 'Liechtenstein? She got scolded, but Switzerland forgave her, like always.' Prussia said. 'Good god, bruder. Why involve others into your stupidy?' Germany scolded. 'Let's just never talk about this again.' I said awkwardly. All three nodded. 'Can you get up? I mean, not trying to be crude and all, but we have to go to the world meeting.' Germany said. I nodded. It did hurt a lot less than before. 'What are you talking about West? She's an awesome Nation, and awesome Nations have awesome regerination powers!' Prussia yelled. My sister, who was suprisingly quiet, looked up. 'Sorry Ilke. Let's go?' She said, looking guilty as fuck. 'It's nothing, I guess. Yeah, let's go.' And so, we drove to the World meeting. Laila was lying on my lap and Pitou was doing Pitou things. Once we were there, I noticed that we were late. We walked in, attracting all the attention cause we were late. 'Holy shit Ilke, what happened? Not cool...' America screamed. Ivan stood up. 'What happended comrade?' he asked. 'It was just an accident, so don't worry. Why don't we start the world meeting?' I asked. 'Yes.' Germany said.


	11. Chapter 11: suprise suprise!

chapter 11: suprise suprise

**Author note: Hello there. Thank you very much for reviewing! Sperious/Ashley represends my good friend HetaliaLover8015, btw. Lol, here's your suprise then. :3 I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Don't we all just love Hetalia? Well, too bad it's not mine! I also don't own Stepbrothers. Great movie, though. :D**

The world meeting was very peaceful, actually. And with peaceful, I mean boring. Germany kept blabbing about getting along and try our best and shit. And that was fine with me, really. It's just that some people thought differently. Now, I don't want accuse anybody of anything, but it was Switzerland. He kept glaring at me. I tried to ignore it as I was chatting with my neighbor Lilly, but it was hard looking past the killing intent. But then, in the near end of the meeting, something far more interesting happened. A girl fell out of absolutely nowhere. And i don't mean she fell though the ceiling, I mean mid air. She was pretty pale, she had chocolate brown eyes and light brown shoulder length hair. She looked about my age. And what was the weirdest, she wasn't alone. A HORSE accompied her. The horse was large, black and impressive. It had blue eyes, which was quiet rare. And she looked just as confused as everyone else. She looked around, panicked.

'Make room, please! The girl and her horse need some space to get off the table!' I yelled. And everyone recoverd from their shock. 'Holy shit, there's a horse on the table!' Romano yelled angirly. 'Is that another Nation?' China asked. 'Fuck! They're multiplying!' Prussia yelled, though I had no idea what he was actually there. 'Everyone calm down!' Germany yelled again. As we all stepped back, Germany helped the girl and her horse from the table. And then, she hugged England and America. And I bet we we're all pretty confused, but then said two looked like she was a ghost or something. And then, my good old friends barged in again. After some explanation from Obama, it turned out that she's a love child between England and America.

Her name was Sperious. Her language was English, obviously. Her horse was named Shadow. And that made everyone wonder, then how are we born. If Sperious was a love child between England and America, that meant we were also a love child. But from who? But I didn't feel like knowing if they were one of these awesome lunatics... So we didn't find out. America and England were surprised, but happy. But they kept arguing about who was the father... 'So... are we gonna have her stay over too?' Spain asked. 'Well, there's not much we can do, I guess.' China said. England and America looked highly disturbed. 'So, who are you going to go next?' England asked. I wanted to answer, but then, we got a text. "Don't forget, you owe me **Ô3Ó**" We face palmed mentally, and noticed we didn't have much choice. Sperious said it didn't matter. I sighed at my misfortune. 'France.' Romy said.

America, Germany and England got up pretty fast. 'No way in hell!' They all yelled, at the same time. 'Hey, I know France is bad, but what can be worse than falling out of a window and hitting a huge rock after being chased by a creepy motherfucker?' I asked, quickly covering my mouth afterwards after realizing I was very rude. Most had no clue, really. But I guessed the ones who did agreed with me. 'No way our child is gonna go with that creep!' England and America said. 'For once, I agree with them. It's dangerous, I wouldn't want something to happen to Romy- Uhmhum I mean some innocent Nations.' Germany said. 'Don't worry, if Sperious really doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. But We OWE him.' 'It's fine! I can take it! If somebody DARES to touch me in any place, situation, or just generally, I'll kick their ass real good.' Sperious said. 'Don't worry man, I got my back. I'm strong, and you know it!' Romy said VERY happy. The worry warts backed off, and I sighed.

'Looks like there are no further objections. Let's just-' 'Nyet.' Ivan said, suddenly speaking up. 'What?' I asked. 'Nyet.' Why not?' 'Neyt. I don't like France. He's a pervert. And weird. I mean, Germany and Poland are both like that, but when it gets mixed, it's dangerous.' Ivan said. 'Oh for fucks sake Ivan, please. We owe him, and you know it. I never broke my promises, and I'm not planning to do so. Ever.' I said serious. He seemed to respect my wish. 'Hey! I'm not a creepy pervert! I just show my L' amour to the world! Unlike you closet perverts!' France yelled. I laughed, together with other Nations. We drove to Frances house. Romy fell asleep, while France kept talking and complaining about our clothing. I just talked to Sperious. Our conversation kinda went like this. 'It's nice to meet you. Im Ilke, and my sister's name is Romy . Together we form the country Kentio.' I said. 'I'm Sperious. But you can call me Ashley.' I nodded. It would be quite different now that she's joining us. 'Too bad you missed the stay over with your father.' I said, not really meaning it. This was the best in every aspect for her. 'Yeah. But dad told me that it's good that I missed Germany's.' I smiled. I actually found her very nice. But it was hard not to be intimidated, since she told me she had America strength. She also had a personality and accent in American style, but I noticed some traits of England too. The one that you're only nice when you want to.

We arrived at France's house, and we were told to sit down. As we sat on his red couch, he asked us if we wanted some wine. 'No thank you.' I said, having no experience with alchol, and not planning to gain some at Frances house. 'Nah, I'm fine, but thanks anyway.' Ashley said. 'Yeah, thanks Franny.' Romy said, being the only one agreeing. So, he came back with four glasses of wine. He put them before us, ignoring our refusions. 'So, mon chers. We have one more now, let's make it a fun time.' France said. 'I guess...' And then we watched tv. I expected something horrible, sexual or at least awful to happen. But no, we were watching Stepbrothers. I have to admit, it was awesome. All four of us laughed at least five times, and I even drunk some wine. And then, the tree of us slept on different rooms. It was peaceful. just a note, I wasn't drunk. Nope, not even tipsy. Okay, maybe a BIT tipsy, but not drunk in the slightest!

Until I woke up. I woke up in only underwear! What happened? The hell? Since I was litterly in nothing beside me underpants, I took my blanket and wrapped it around me. I ran out of the room, bumping into Ashley. She seemed to have the same problem, and had done the same as me. Romy stumbled there too in her underwear, probably awoken from the noise. Without a blanket, just covering it up. 'France!' Ashley yelled. But instead of a answer, we found a trail of rose petals. We followed it, and it let us to the master bedroom. France was lying on the bad, even more exposed then us. The only thing that covered him was a thin, white clothing, not bigger than it had to be.

**Desperate Ilke: please review! Also, I really wasn't drunk!**


	12. Chapter 12: L' amour

chapter 12: It's not called harassment, it's called L' amour

**Author note: Hello there. Im sorry this is out so late, I was going to update this in the morning, but my internet stopped working. Oh yeah, no offense to Frech police. Or Frech people. Or anything Frech in general. Oh yeah, the song is very good and epic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "If you were gay" or Hetalia, or Saw (doesn't this sound promesing?). **

'Bonjour. It seems you all have awoken.' He said. Fucking cheese cock. 'What the fuck is this?! Where are our clothes, you pervert?' I yelled. 'Let's play a game, shall we?' France said, sounding like that dude from Saw. 'What?' Romy asked. 'I have hidden your clothes in a mysterious spot that only I can find. If you want it back, we play a game.' As I was about to leave and scream through the whole street that we were kidnapped by a weird stranger that stole our clothes, France said something interesting. 'Wait! Im not the only one getting something out of this!' France screamed. I turned around, waiting for an explenation and throwing an annoyed glare at France. 'Every time you obtain a cloting piece, you can ask me anything about the Nation you want.' France said, smirking. '... Wait, how do you even know the answers to our questions?' Ashley asked, frowning suspicially. 'Honononon! I have lived together with my co workers for a long time! You think all of them didn't get drunk at least one time? Then your mistaken. And every single time, I was there.' He said, his eyes and lips revealing amusement.

'That's sly!' Ashley yelled. 'Fine.' Romy said. I turned around. 'What?' I asked. 'Ilke, you don't get it. I NEED to know shit about Germany.' She said. I rolled my eyes. 'I guess me too.' Ashley said dryly. I got a text. It was from Ashley, and I just noticed she also was given a phone. Whare do they get the god damn money from? "Just go along with his bullshit for now. I'll definetely beat the shit out of him later." It said. Well, that sounded promesing. 'I guess then...' I said. 'What game?' Romy asked. 'The first game is just me giving a secret in change of another.' France said. 'Kay then... Let's get this over with. What do you wan to know?' Romy asked. France shrugged. 'If you tell me something about Germany, I'll tell you what you want to know.' Romy said. 'Sounds good with me.' 'What are Germany's intrests?' Romy asked. 'Hononononon are you sure you want to know?' France asked, smiling mischieviesly. 'Fuck yes!'_ No... that bastard wouldn't... right? _'BDSM.' _Fuck! Did he just say what I thought he said?! _'I-I see. Well, it doesn't matter. Everything for germany!' Romy said, but she looked suprised.

'So then, it's my turn.' Romy fidgeted at that. 'What do you want to know?' She asked. 'If Germany asked you to marry him, would you do it?' 'Hell yes!' she yelled again. 'It's my turn. Does Canada have a girlfriend?' Ashley said. 'No. But the way things are going, he'll have one if you are going for it.' France said, smirking. Ashley blushed a little. 'Here's my question. What will you do at Canada's house?' 'We're going to his house!? Fuck... I dunno, dude.' France chuckled. 'Uhm okay then. Does Russia... what's his type?' I asked. 'His type?' France asked amused. My sister looked pretty shocked at me. A blushed heavily, while Ashley laughed a bit. 'Cute, I guess. Innocent? Nice, always smiling.' France said, deep in thought. Well, I wasn't cute, and I was a bit of a bitch, so yeah. Fuck me, right? 'So, do you have feelings for him?' He asked. 'Yeah. I guess. As friends.' 'Oh so you're an England type? How fun.' France said. And what the fuck did he mean by that?

'Well, give us our clothes, you cheese fuck.' Romy said. He whistled. Some white bird flew up with three bras. 'Honon Pierre. Good job.' I picked mine and walked out. The others did the same, and we changed in different rooms. We came back, dressed a little more civil.'What's next?' I asked, longing for pants. 'Clean my house.' 'Wtf?' Ashley asked, frowning. 'No.' Romy said. 'Don't you want your pants back?' He asked. 'Do you want to be in prison?' I asked, ready to call the police any time. 'Oh please. We're in France.' France said. And sadly, he was right. The French police would just molest us anyway. 'Ugh, fine. Romy, you do upstairs, I'll do the kitchen.' I said. 'Fine, then I'll do the living room.' Ashley said. 'Fucking cleaning... Always cleaning...' Romy said, walking up the stairs. ashley left to the living room, but before doing so she landed a high kick in the middle of Frances face. 'Oww! My beautiful face!' France yelled. Ashley ignored him and walked away.

I started cleaning the kitchen, much to my dismay. It wasn't much trouble, actually. It seemed like he cared for his kitchen fairly well. So, as Ashley and I were done cleaning up out place, we went up stairs to help Romy finish up. But it took us all a bit longer since she was just lazing around. 'Get your ass moving, you stupid couch potato!' I yelled, and we got a move on. As we were finally done, we obtained our pants. I was happy, but it's very akward not having your top on. 'What's next?' I asked. 'Sing a song.' France said. 'Wut?' Romy asked, confused. 'Sing a song.' France repieted. 'We heard you the first time, you idiot!' 'It's not that bad. Just a song.' He said. Ashley and Romy glared heavily. 'Ugh! What song?' I asked. 'If you were gay.' He said. 'Pardon?' 'The song: if you were gay. Google it.' He said. I searched it up with my phone, and indeed, I found the song. 'Do we really have to sing this?' I asked. 'Yes. Don't you want you shirt? Come on, you did it until now, why not finish it?' He said, smirking. 'Tch. Fine.' 'Oh yeah, do a dance with it, would you?' He asked, smirking. 'Dude, seriously?' Ashely asked. She looked _very_ pissed.

I sighed, and put the karaoke version on. 'If you were gay.. That would be okay.. I mean cuz hey! I like you anyway..' Ashley fell in. 'Because you see. If it were me! I would feel free to say that I was gay but I'm not gay.' Romy quickly pushed us away, and broke out in a soprano: 'I'm happy, to be with you! So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys!' Ashley snarled. 'Nickey, that's wrong!' 'No, it's not!' I shot back. 'If you were gay, I would pray!' Then we all got a gentleman pose and sang together. 'LA LA LA LA couse I wouldn't get in your way. You can count on me, to always be! Beside you anyway, to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way, and if they say, it's in your DNA, you're gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!' Romy yelled lastly, setting her foot on the coffee table. 'I AM NOT GAY!' Ashley yelled. 'If you were gay!' I screamed. After we were done, I realized we had gotten pretty in to it huh. So embarassing...

**If you want to know the song, the title is "If you were gay", as you may have guessed. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	13. Chapter 13: happy birthday!

chapter 13: Happy birthday!

**Author note: Hello. I wrote this chapter for Hetalialover8015. Happy birthday! X3 It's kinda messed up though. Oh yeah, it was very hard to write because I have never been drunk before, and never tasted vodka. Im gonna make some special competition thing because it's almost school time and wanted to do something fun. ;-; Anywho, thanks so much for reviewing! :D I love all my reviewers! And thanks for reading, of course. Well, I hope you enjoy! I also made it kinda long, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. TOMATO!**

Ashley, Romy and I were mocking in the couch, fully dressed. It was the 17th of August, and it was warm. And we were VERY VERY pissed. I just sang the most embarassing song of all time. And we danced with it. France sat on a chair, stroking the spot were Romy and Ashley hit him. I didn't feel symphaty. Hell, if they wouldn't have done it, then I would've. So now we sat on the couch, trying to cool ourselves down. I was pretty calm by then, unlike my other companions. 'Im going to the bathroom.' Ashley said, standing up. Her phone slipped out of her pocket, but she didn't notice.

I picked it up and ran after her to give it back, but she was already in the bathroom. I went back to the living room. I put the phone on the table where the foot print from Romy was still visable. I noticed she had repeated texts from England and America, asking if she was okay. And don't misunderstand, I wasn't looking through her texts. They were just showing, okay! I clicked them away before France and Romy would notice. Then, I noticed there was an alarm going off. I put it off, and read the text that was written with it. "18th of August: birthday. Don't forget." I realized that her birthday was then, and thought of a nice plan. Romy was texting with Germany, and I asked her to send it to him too.

I opened my phone, and saw that Ivan texted me. "Is everything all right?' He send me. "Yes, everything is all right. Kinda. I'll tell you about it some other time. How are you? Look, Sperious' birhday is today. I would like to throw a suprise party. So could you please tell everyone you know good enough to come to and to keep it a secret. Please?" Is what I wrote. "Da. Im fine," he sent me back. Wow, well that didn't say much. Maybe he was in a bad mood? 'Yo sis, Ludwig sent Italy, who sent it to Romano, who sent it to Spain, who sent it to Prussia, who sent it to France, who sent it to England, who sent it to America, who sent it to Japan, who sent it to China-' she said, going on and on before I interupted her. 'I see. Thanks, but that's enough of that.' I said. Frankly, I stopped caring. People knew, and that was enough.

So, as we all began to organize things while Ashley was reading a book. The party would be at America's place (Thanks God it's not at England's). So, as we were riding to the world meeting and Asley was sleeping, we made sure everything was ready. Except we weren't riding to the world meetig, but to America's place. There were snacks, soda and decoration. Oh yeah, and booze. Germany and Prussia were bringing beer, Ivan vodka, Italy and France the wine, and England whisky. So everyone would probably get drunk. God, no. Romy's odd when she's drunk. Well, I ain't touching no booze. As we finally arrived, Ashley woke up. And she noticed that we were not exactly at the world meeting. 'No world meeting?' She asked, confused. 'Yeah.' I took her hand without further words, and led her into America's house.

We came in, and Romy and I took a step back. I flickered the light on and everyone jumped out from hidden corners. Russia's hiding spot was practically close to me, and he fucking surpised me with his Russian hidden ninja skills. It was supposed to be Ashley being surprised not me. But no, I was the one who fell with my butt on the ground and screamed damn loud. Some people laughed, like fucking America and Prussia, and others helped me up. And no, it wasn't Romy, it was Ivan and Ashley. Romy laughed. Ashley looked very happy and surprised when we told her it was for her birthday. And eh... I "forgot" to tell her that I was the one who kinda looked in her phone. It was better that way. So, we started partying. Ashley got quite a lot of presents. America and England spent most of their time talking to Ashley, and she seemed happy. But she at some point she started staring shyly at Canada. Japan was talking to Italy, Romy just flirted heavily with Germany. I just spend my time talking to Ivan.

Everything went nice, but France, Spain and Prussia seemed to be up to something. They kept laughing and whispering and looking at other Nations and that is how it started. France walked up to England. 'Angleterre. Are you not drinking?' France asked. 'Im not an alcoholic like you, you wanker.' England stated.'Honon! Looks like someone can't take a drink!' France shouted very loud. 'What? I can drink a thousand times better than you!' France smirked at that. 'Prove it, because I see no reason to believe you. Im way better.' England frowned harshley. 'Fine.' He took a bottle of whisky and started drinking. He got drunk quite fast. 'Dudes, Englands drunk! Im not gonna lose!' America shouted, getting into the party mood. And so America started to drink too. And forced Canada to join. And Japan. And then Italy and China went for it. And so, the others also got drunk. And I mean EVERYONE. Romy was one of the first people to pick up beer. And so, Germany joined. And damn, Nations are like monsters when it comes to drinking. Especially Germany and America. Ivan and I were one of the last ones to join in.

'Everyone seems to be enjoying theirselves.' I said. 'Da. Maybe we should join in? It seems fun.' Ivan said. 'You can drink as much as you want, but I never drink and im not doing it tonight either.' I said. 'Aww, nyet. It is more fun when we do it together as friends.' Ivan said, smiling. I shook my head. 'Look. Even your sister does it. And everyone looks like they're having fun. Please?' Ivan asked. 'Fine. Just a taste.' Ivan beamed, picking up an untouched vodka bottle. 'I prefer vodka. Here.' He said, pouring a glass full. 'Boy, that's a lot, Ivan. Go easy on me. Don't you have to mix it with something?' I said, looking in doubt. 'Haha! Silly Ilke, it's better when it's pure. And don't forget, all the nations have better tolarance with alcahol.' Well, he did have a point. So, I took the glass, and was going to take a littke zip, but Romy walked up to me and pushed my hand so that half of the glass poured into my mouth.

And it tasted like... something. It was odd, and I didn't really like the after taste. It also tasted like rubbing alcahol. But God damn, it BURNED when it slid down my throat. I couched heavily, getting tears in my eyes. 'Are you all right?' Ivan asked. My head felt kinda heavy, but I nodded. 'Let's try something else. Maybe wine?' I looked around for wine, and took the glass with red wine from France's hand. I gulped it down, trying to loose the taste of the god damn vodka. Bad move. It wasn't too bad at first, but too sour. And I don't know what was in that stuff, but God damn it was nasty at the end. I shook my head. Ivan went to the toilet, and Romy walked up to me. 'Yo sis, wanna do a drinking competition?' I shook my head, seeing that everyone was wasted. Even Japan and Lilly. Hell, Austria was drunk. 'Come on! You party pooper! Ashley is drinking whisky like it's nothing!' Romy yelled. And yeah, it looked like America got Ashley that far. 'Fine. I already survived vodka, so why not?' I sighed. So, she poured two shot glasses with London dry gin. Some sort of alcohol, as I was told.

-about 23 glasses later-

I gulped down my 24th glass, feeling fucking wasted. '24! Booya!' I yelled. Romy laughed very loudly, falling out of her chair. I tried to pour our glasses full again, but I missed. 'Why can't I?' I mumbled, frowning. The man I rememberd as Norway took the bottle of gin from me and poured it in for me. 'Dafuq?' I asked. But ignored it as I gulped it down. Hah. And if I weren't so drunk, I would wonder why Norway was the only one who wasn't totally drunk. And why he threw a pill in Sweden's, Germany's, America's and Ivan's glass. I walked up to Ashley, who was staring at the floor with great intrest. 'Yo.' I said, catching her attention. 'Yo!' She said, but she didn't turn away from the floor. 'What? Did you finally find the great secret of the magical floor?' I asked. 'Haha, no you odd ball. I was thinking.' She said. 'What? If ya wanna get Canada, do it now.' I said. 'How did you fucking know? Shit, I can't do that.' 'Look, just flirt a little. Don't be an idiot and get moving.' I said, not thinking clear. Ashley nodded and walked up to England. _This was going gr- Wait, England? _'Hey Canada. Do you have a band aid, cause im falling for you.' Ashley said, winking at arthur.

I walked over there hastily. 'Ash, wrong person.' I whispered. 'Fuck!' SHe whispered back. It was good England was so drunk he passed out. And I don't remember much of it after that, actually. I assume everyone passed out. But when I woke up, things were less joyable. Because god, my head was bursting. Like, I couldn't even think straight. I got up, and noticed that we were somewhere strange. I expected to wake up on America's floor with booze stench, but I woke up in some sort labrinyth with booze stench. Some of the others were awake, but most were still asleep. I noticed I had this weird collor around my neck. _Germany...?, _Was the first thing that shot into my mind. But then, I noticed Norway who was sitting on some sort of throne with a crown on his head. 'Aha. It seems you have also awoken. It is time.'

**0-0 this is a pretty fucked up fic, I know. But I enjoy it! More then I should, actually.**


	14. Chapter 14: the rules

chapter 14: the rules

**Author note: Hello, I hope you are all doing fine. This is just some idotic explenation about the rules of the competition (They make no sense). No offense to Norway. Im gonna have so much fun writing the next chapter. Thanks for everything, and please review! For advice, puns, grammers, or if you want to talk. XD **

I sat on the ground, and watched as some of the nations woke the others up. Japan explained that we were kidnapped. By Norway, appearantly. All of us had a huge hangover and felt dizzy. Some of the nations, like Romy and Denmark, were awake very early and are trying to wake the others up. And then there were the nations like me, who kept throwing up. When I got myself together, I wandered over to Ivan, who was making a weird sound in his sleep. "Kolkolkolkolkol". Like that. 'Hey, Ivan. Wake up,' I said, shaking him back and forward. He opened his eyes in a flash and placed a pipe on my throat. 'What the hell?' I asked, glancing down nervously at the pipe. 'Ah I'm sorry Ilke. I thought you were the person who kidnapped me,' he said, putting the pipe back in his coat. 'I get that, but why do you have a pipe with you?' I asked, but Ivan just smiled. We decided to forget it. 'Where are we?' Ivan asked. 'I dunno. It seems Norway brought us here, but he's too far to reach.' I said. 'I see. Hmm, I have a headache,' he stated. We tried to loosen our collar, but it did not work.

And when everyone finally woke up, Norway stood up. 'I see you have all awoken. I think you all know what this is about,' Norway said. All the Nations except for Ashley, Romy and I looked away. 'What is it about?' I asked Ivan. 'Well, every hunderd years, we all play a game, and the winner sets up the next game. It's mostly chess or poker. Norway won last year,' Ivan said. 'So he kidnapped us, just to play a game of poker?' I asked. 'No, silly. It is because we all made fun of him last year. It is revenge.' I shivered. 'Yes indeed. So, I dicided to make a real game. The one where you idiots all hurt each other,' Norway said. 'I am the king. The rules are simple. You will be devied into teams, and in each one one leader. You will all get a suit and a weapon, and then placed into the labryth. You all have a collar around your neck that will electrify your whole body when you do not follow the rules. Now, all stand in line.' We lined up, and Norway paraded with his annoying bitchy whiney ass in front of us, while giving us backpacks. On the back was a big note stitched.

rules:

you may not disobey the king

you may not help other teams or nations to gain victory/ betray your own team(mates)

you may not wear clothes other then the suit you were given.

you may not use any other weapon than you were given.

you can only defeat an enemy with the weapon you were given. You may catch them with strenght, traps or being smart, but the job must be finished with assistance of your weapon.

the purpose is to knock them out, or make them inactive.

the game is ended when all the other teams are inactive

you are not allowed to use any weapon other than your own. So no stealing from others.

If your not wearing your suit, or wearing something else beneath/over them, you'll be electrified.

'What ze hell?!' Prussia yelled in the far distance. 'Dude, not cool!' America screamed. Russia grinned, but then realized that this also meant not having his metal pipe. 'Oh.. My.. Stalin...' Germany emedietly got annoyed too. 'Want to start this again, COMMUNIST?!' He barked back. 'As much as you do, Nazi Luftwaffenpilot?!' He snorted. 'What did you say?' Prussia growled. 'You heard me, SS-' 'Stop this nonsense!' Norway yelled. I sighed. Good, I thought they were going to murder each other for a second. 'What about the teams?' England asked. 'Each team has a team leader. The team leader picks the team member, but at least one of your team members is decided by a lot. Ah yes, and there are two teams who are not allowed to choose,' Norway said. 'Huh... you really thought this throught, didn't you?' Denmark said. 'Yes. And I got the suits with the help of Japan,' Norway said. We all turned our heads to Japan, who looked unphased. 'He never said it was for this,' Japan said.

After that, Norway stood up and announced the team leaders. 'Team 1: West Kentio. Team 2: East Kentio. Team 3: Poland. Team 4: Japan. Team 5: Spain. Team 6: England. East and West Kentio, Japan and Spain may choose,' Norway said. 'Hey! Why them?' Prussia shouted. 'Because the Kentio sisters are inoccent. Sperious came too late, I would have to change all my plans if she would also become a team leader. Japan helped me with the costumes, and Spain is an idiot so I thought it would be amusing to see what he will do,' Norway explaned. 'Hey! Amigo!' Spain shouted insulted. So Spain, Romy, Japan and I lined up to choose our teams.

'I pick Russia, Liechtenstein and Sperious,' I said, making it clear I wanted no objection. Russia walked up to me happily, and Ashley just seemed very pissed about the situation. Lilly walked up to me shyly.'Heh. I pick Germany, Denmark and Prussia!' Romy shouted, and the brothers and Denmark got a move on. 'I pick Romano and Italy. And Fance,' Spain said, waving over the the two. Romano and Italy walked up to Spain, one cursing, one relieved. Farnce just laughed and winked at England. Japan looked around. 'Turky, Greece and America,' Japan stated. 'Choose someone else instead of America,' Norway said. 'Canada,' Japan said, knowing the others were probably already taken. The three seemed not to happy with the team organization, but went over there anyway. 'Fine. Then, West Kentio gets Iceland, Japan gets Finland, East Kentio gets Ukraine and Spain gets Belarus,' Norway said, waving with he's hand. The girl named Belarus was very beautiful, but if her eyes were lazers, I would be dead.

'England's team gets America, Austria, China and Sweden. Poland's team gets Hungary, Switzerland, Netherlands and Belgium,' Norway said. Boy, that was random.'Don't forget, there is a price,' Norway said. 'What kind of price?' Netherlands asked with sudden interest. 'Pain killers.' Everyone swallowed noisily. Shit had gotten serious. 'Is everyone with their teams? Now then, fuck off.' Norway said, and the ground underneath us disappeared. My team fell into some tunnel, and we followed it. After a while, we found a hole. We crawled through it and came out in some sort of random spot in the labyrinth Norway was talking about. 'Wow... this is crazy. Where are we?' Ashley asked, looking around throught the huge labryrinth. From our spot, we could go left, right and up. 'I don't know, but first, we have to put our suit on.' Iceland said, pulling on his collar. 'Yes, I do not want to get in trouble.' Lilly said, picking up her back pack. 'Lilly, let's go. We'll go somewhere else, so that the boys can change here.' I said, walking to the left. She followed after me, and we found a spot out of vision. I opened my pack pack and closed it again. _What the fuck is that shit?!, _I thought.


	15. Chapter 15: screw vaccuums, am I right?

chapter 15: screw vaccums, am I right?

**Hello guys! I hope you are all doing fine? Please please review! And thanks for everything! XD So yeah, here is another bullshit chapter. I wanted to say that schools starting, so the chapters will be coming later and shorter from now on. I wish you all good luck, for those who need it or go to school. And guys, all the weapons and suits were chosen by drawing lots. Im serious. I promise. And yes, even Romy's. If they weren't, I would not be wearing THAT!**

**Warnings: Lots of swearing, randomness, stupidness, and again, containers of swearing. **

**Disclaimer: So this is for future chapters too. I don't own Hetalia, anything from Justin Bieber, Edward Cullen, Sherlock Holmes, Willy Wonka, Mario, Spongebob, Harry Potter, Madonna, King Joffery from Game of thrones, Edzio from Assasin's Creed, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, or an illegal Oreo comapny. **

I opened my back pack again with hesitation, and took the suit out. 'Norway has got to be fucking kidding me...' I mumbled. I switched the fucking huge tomato suit around and around, and I was actually finding a zipper. And not one of those cute dressed with little tomato's on that. No, it was one of those suits people who try to sell tomato's on the street. The ones with absolutely little space to move in. When I got it on after a hella lot of trouble, I tested my fighting skills in the thing. Kicking: don't count on it. Jumping: My knees shot up and I got stuck like a fucking turtle. Punching: If the person was in an 1 meter range and not fighting back, I still had no fucking luck. So, I accepted my fate and looked around into my back pack for the weapon that was promised to me. I honistly had hope that it would be something useful. But no, instead of a gun or a sword, I found a stuffed bear. And it was pink. Italy wouldn't be intimidated by that shit.

I turned around to see if Ashley and Lilly had the same troubles, but I didn't find Ashley. Lilly also had an..eh.. interesting suit. But it was way too big. It was a Sherlock holmes costume, magnifying glass and hat included. As weapon, she had a lance. Well, at least she had something dangerous. 'Ashley?' I yelled, searching around for her. She was hiding behind a wall of the labyrinth. 'What's up?' I asked, going over there. 'Dude, don't come over here.' She said, and I stopped. 'What is it?' I asked. 'My costume.' 'Hey, it can't be more ridiculous than mine.' I said, knowing that I was completely right. 'Well... I guess you're right about that.' She said, coming out. And don't judge me, I was already prepared for a lot of weird ass costumes, but a little chuckle came anyway. She was in a horse costume. Together, we could sell tomato's and horses on the street with great succes. 'Shut up!' Ashley yelled. 'You should realize how lucky you are, Lilly.' I said, turning around. She giggled, as if I were joking. Well, at least Ashley had a handgun. So American though...

We walked over to the boys. 'Ivan, Iceland, are you done?' I asked, not looking. 'Eh da, we are done.' Ivan said, with a tone like "Don't come the fuck over here or you'll get a pipe in your shoulder". I looked, and shit, we had one fucked up team right there. Russia was standing in a long, baby blue dress decorated with flowers and butterfly's, and a apron pulled over the dress. In his hand he held a book titled "the best of Justin Bieber." Russia glared pretty visable at us, and if even one of us let out a chuckle, I think that wouls have been our end. But everyone was able to hold in their laughter, though it wasn't easy in the slightest. Iceland was wearing an costume that I couldn't quite place, since it looked pretty normal. And then, we heard a new voice join us.

'Iceland, you big brother here. Get your make up and wig on, or I will take desperate measures.' Norway announced through what I assumed was a speaker. Iceland cursed and took some more stuff out of his back. He walked a little further away from us and began putting shit on his face. He walked back, and his face was a white as snow from the make up. He's cheap as wig was put on, half assed, and the price tag was still on. And then, I did recognize him. He looked like that dude from twilight, Edward Cullen, as I recalled. His weapon was a tiny vacuum. Great, it was decided. 'I bet all the teams are gonna piss their pants when they see us.' I mumbled. '

Guys, there's something else in my back pack.' I said, taking it off of my back. I took the lot, and noticed the whisle first. It was blue, and there was a little paper coming with it. "When someone from you team is out, whisle." I decided to wear it around my neck and moved on to the blue walkietalkies. Six in total. I tested it, and we all could connect with each other. 'It's probably for if we split up.' Ashley said. We all nodded in agreement. The last thing was a map. And it was huge. After a while, we found where we were. We could go up and to the right to the exit, but right took longer.

'Let's go right. We'll probably face another team sooner if we take the short root.' Iceland said. And so, we went right. We walked a while, using the map. And then, we got lost. Well, it was bound to happen at some point. It just wasn't the right moment. Because we started hearing new voices when we were walking around, searching for God knows what. 'Follow me! I am absolutely certain that it's that way!' A voice that I recognized as Romy's yelled. We hid behind a wall and looked around the corner carefully. 'I say we go left!' Prussia yelled, pointing to the left. 'Nah, straight is the way to go!' Romy yelled again. 'Are you guys drunk again? We have to go right!' Denmark yelled enthougiastic. Germany gave a troubled sigh and tried to figure out how the map worked. 'Please calm down!' Ukraine said worrily.

And only then, I noticed their... threatning outfits. Well, I couldn't see Germany's, but I meant the... others. Romy was wearing a leather outfit. Nothing too bad really, but I bet Germany was very happy. I held in a laugh, but it disappeared when I saw her weapon. 'Is that a fucking bazooka?' Ashley asked bewilderd. Ivan nodded. 'That's a bazooka all right. And believe me, I have seen one before.' We nodded, and looked at Prussia. he was wearing a soldier costume. And he's weapon was toothpaste. I could just imagine him running up to me like a weirdo screaming "Eat toothpaste bitches!"

Denmark was wearing a robe that I recognized as Harry's. And no, not Harry Styles. Harry fucking Potter. He was holding a keyboard and throwing it in the air to convince the others of his choice. Ukraine was wearing a ninja suit, which was akward, because it gave you a different view on some of her larger body parts. Her chest, namingly. She had a rope as weapon. So let's see, we had a lance, and a Justin Bieber and Ivan in general book as strong weapons. They had a bazooka, Prussia, Fucking Doitsu, Romy (who is pretty strong actually) and Denmark, who I supposed was also no wimp. And we couldn't even see what sort of weapon Germany had. Fucking great, right?

'Why not ask Germany where we should go?' Romy finally asked after lots of arguing. 'Right.' Germany said. 'Then, we'll go right.' Prussia said. It looked like everyone agreed on that. We sighed in relies, seeing that we were left. They were walking up to the right while we made some effort to not make noise. Again, faled. Because Iceland's shitty vacuum started. And it made A LOT of noise. They turned their heads to the left, coming our way. We were seen.


	16. Chapter 16: Ooh it's on!

Chapter 16: Ooh it's on!

Author note: Hello. … -.-" Sorry this is so late. Like, really really late. I hope this chapter will make up for it (probably not.) Well eh…. I hope you will enjoy, and thanks for reading and stuff. Next chapter will be out of Ashley's POV. And some in Iceland's and someone else's. Also, sorry for the cursing and stuff. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, thanks for reminding me AGAIN.  
'What is that?' Romy asked suspiciously. 'Let's check it out, ja?' Germany said, walking over to our side. 'We all turned to each other, running back. 'We'll split up!' Ashley whispered fast. Iceland and Lilly nodded. 'Fine. We only need two persons to win anyway. I will stay here and distract them. Ivan, take Lilly with you. Iceland and Ashley, you two go back.' I said hastily. Ivan looked in doubt for a second, but smiled and took a hold of Lilly's hand. The others did so too, even though some of them were not to happy. I hid behind a wall, hoping they wouldn't notice any of us. 'I swear I heard something...' Denmark mumbled. 'We all heard it Den.' Romy said, looking around. They looked around a bit, but they didn't seem to notice me. Just as I sighed in relief, Romy noticed one of us.  
'Look, it's Ruski and tiny Switz!' She yelled, pointing at them. As they were about to run at them, I took a huge risk. I used the turtle move. 'Ilke's rolling power of justice!' I screamed, rolling to Romy's party. Germany pulled Romy to the side, and Ukraine stumbled away in surprise, while Denmark and Prussia were less lucky. 'W**?!' I heard, while we rolled into a wall. Germany and Ukraine were already running over to Ivan and Lilly, but I was kinda busy at the moment. I stumbled up as Denmark and Prussia had hit a wall and were knocked out. I looked at my sister, totally prepared. I closed my eyes, and waited for the bazooka shot. And I waited. But as it didn't come, I hesitantly opened my eyes.  
'Uwahahahahahaha! Wtf! What the hell?! Ilke, Why are you a tomato? A tomato!' She laughed, falling and pounding with her fists on the ground. I looked at her with visible killing intend. I took my bear and started swinging it around like a total pro. I walked up to her slowly but surely, swirling my bear in the air. 'Oh my fucking god! Hahaha! Ooh, that's hilarious! And- eh Ilke? Ilke, bro, wait a minute. Can't we talk about this?' She started, as I lifted my arm higher, ready to attack. Romy quickly reached for her bazooka, but too late as I swung my bear in her face. She fell over and her nose started bleeding, as the stuffing of my bear flew all over the place. And suddenly, everything became quiet. The only sound heard was my uncontrollable panting and some groaning from Prussia and Denmark. I looked around, checking my surroundings. Nobody.  
I wiped some sweat off of my face, and reached for my walkie talkie. 'Ivan? Lilly? Are you all right?' I asked, adjusting my tomato suit. At first, nothing. But then, after some loud crackling, I got an answer. 'This is Kentio, ja? I have one of your walkie talkies, so I think you know what this means. I want to make a trade. I have Lichtenstein. Give me my teammates, and you'll have her back.' I voice I recognized as Germany's said. 'Germany? What the fuck? Ugh fine, where are you?' I asked, grinding my teeth. Just around the corner where I chased your team mates. I am sorry Ilke, but you attacked first. This is war. Bring me Romy and the rest and you'll have her back. And don't worry I am a man of my word.' Germany said in his deep, low voice. 'Is Lilly all right? And what about Ivan? Is he with you too?' I asked, but Germany had already ended the conversation. I looked over at Romy. How the fuck was I supposed to carry her? I sighed, rolled up my sleeves mentally (cause I had no fucking sleeves!) and walked over to my unconcious sister.  
Ukraine POV  
I sat on the ground, checking Liechtenstein's temperature. She didn't have a fever. Good. 'Do we really have to handle them in such a rough way? I'm sure that if we just talked with Kentio, she would have understood, given our teammates back and Liechtenstein wouldn't be laying here unconscious.' I said, looking at Germany. Germany lifted his gracious dress up and walked over here. The white soft fabric flew around him, not touching the ground. 'Ukraine, look at me. I'm wearing a wedding dress. It's pretty obvious I have to win to make people forget for this humiliation. And Kentio's team was not spared of humiliation either. She won't be happy. This is the most easy and logic way.' Germany said, though he looked quite guilty about Liechtenstein. 'I get where you're coming from, Germany, but Kentio is a good person. My brother said so, and he doesn't say that about a lot of people.' I said. Germany wanted to respond, but got interrupted by a girl.  
This was the first time she saw Kentio. Her long, fluffy brown hair was kind of messy, probably because of the fighting and circumstances. She was very pale, tall and her big green eyes showed a mix of anger, worry and misery. She was dragging her sister by her arms, her body dragging on the ground. 'Romy!' Germany said, running over to them but falling on his dress. If Germany was being clumsy, he must have been really worried. 'Eh hey. Where is Liechtenstein?' she asked. 'Right here.' I said. Kentio dropped her sister gently on the ground, running over to her. She examed the girl, checking her pulse, temperature and searching for possible fatal wounds. 'Don't worry, Germany just used a strange but swift move.' I said. Kentio smiled and looked like some weight just got removed from her shoulders. 'I see. Ukraine, right? Thank you.' I looked at her, my eyes widening by the kindness she had just shown. Ivan was probably right, she looked like a very nice person. 'Eh is thet bread in Germany's hand?' Kentio asked hesitantly, obviously trying to ignore the dress. 'That's my weapon, don't ridicule my brot!' Germany asked. They all laughed, and for a moment, everything looked peaceful. but they stopped quicker than she liked, as they heard another sound, approching with speed. A sweat drop escaped all of them.

Please review.


End file.
